Fearless
by Jen Riddle
Summary: Maybe it's about time typical Lily Evans became a little more Fearless. A short, cute, fluffy, one-shot, song-fic to Taylor Swift's "Fearless"


**Disclaimer: Just, so there's no confusion: I'm neither Taylor Swift of JK Rowling. Unfortunate, no?**

* * *

_There's somethin' 'bout the way _  
_The street looks when it's just rained _  
_There's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car _  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there _  
_In the middle of the parking lot_

The clack of her flats on the cobbled road of Hogsmeade makes her smile. Everything seems so quiet, so serene. She can't even believe it it's possible. The moon reflects off of puddles, the residue from an earlier storm.

He's four steps ahead of her. Four long strides with his long legs. She nearly has to jog to catch up to him. She's not short, but his height still looms over her. He laughs when she finally does catch up, slightly out of breath, and the clacking of her shoes echoing off of the buildings.

"It just rained." He says. She nods with a smile, dodging puddles as she does so. He, instead, jumps feet first into them, causing them to splash along her legs. She glares at him, but it's not serious.

"Hey!" She gasps, still giggling.

The Three Broomsticks is the only place open. It's past midnight, and people are starting to flow out. A middle-aged lady leans against an exposed beam while the man in front of her drags a cigarette. She's smiling at him like there's no one else in the world.

He doesn't notice.

Music is playing in the background.

"I like this song." She says. He smiles at her as she twirls, stumbling into a puddle as she does so, and shrieking slightly as the water pools into her shoes. He can't help but laugh at her.

"Hey." He says after a moment, his finger pointing forwards. She pauses, her eyes narrowing in the dark. Under the street lights is a carriage from Hogsmeade station. One of the old, horseless carriages.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

"Lets go." He says.

"Go where?" She asks. It's only natural. It's typical. She doesn't even think about asking.

"Anywhere."

She feels a chill go up her arms as he says that.

Anywhere. They can go anywhere.

He runs a hand through his hair, and for the first time in 7 years, she doesn't roll her eyes. Her cheeks grow warm, and she thanks the heavens for the nighttime not to reveal her pink face.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _  
_You take my hand and drag me head first _  
_Fearless_  
_ And I don't know why but with you _  
_I'd dance in a storm in my best dress _  
_Fearless_

"C'mon." He jumps into the carriage, and offers her a hand. Hesitantly, she grabs it. His hand is warmer than she expects. He pulls her up, and they sit next to each other.

"The thing about you, Red, is you worry too much. You may call it reckless, but I call it fearless." He says, his usual crooked grin on his lips.

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road in this one horse town _  
_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat _  
_You put your eyes on me _  
_In this moment now capture it, remember it _

And it starts to rain again. But she doesn't mind. She's still in awe. Awe of how she got here, of how she's not running away. About how suddenly, under the moonlight, his hazel eyes don't look so rebellious. Suddenly, for the first time ever, they're soft and sweet.

About how, suddenly, she doesn't want the horseless carriage to stop. She listens to him drone on about how the carriage isn't, actually, horseless, but she's not listening. She's not concentrating. It's not very typical of her. In fact, it's very not typical. His eyes are on hers, and for the first time in 7 years, she's not squirming away, and she's not furious. For the first time in 7 years, there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless

"Lets go to the Honeydukes." He says. The carriage immediately stops in front of the candy store.

"Honeydukes is closed." She says, pointing to the "closed" sign illuminated by street lams.

"So Naive, Red." He laughs.

But before he can protest he's out of the carriage, grasping her hand and pulling her down again.

"We can do whatever we want." His eyes brows raise at her. She doesn't squirm away, not again. "Stop worrying so much."

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway _  
_My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but _  
_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave It's the first kiss,_  
_It's flawless,_  
_Really something,_  
_It's fearless._

His eyes still locked on hers, he fishes his wand from his pocket, mutters a spell, and elbows the door open behind him. He's still not moving his eyes. They're still locked on hers.

He steps back a pace or two. She doesn't remember, and, still unwavering, plucks a chocolate rose from a canister beside her.

"They were out of Lillie's." He says, a smile on his face.

Her cheeks are red again, and helplessly, her eyes are closing. His face is getting closer to hers, and she's going tip-toe in her flats. Eyes shut, she can feel his breath on her face.

Fearless, she reminds herself.

His lips meet hers. Their breathing falters, simultaneously.

And she's never felt so fearless. With her hand in his, and his lips on hers. She moves slowly, so not to break the moment.

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this _  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_ Fearless _  
_And I don't know why but with you _  
_I'd dance in a storm in my best dress _  
_Fearless_

And in typical Lily Evans style, she leaves six sickles next to the register when they make their way out.

And in very not typical Lily Evans style, she follows James Potter from the shop, admiring the way his tall body roams easily down the main road of Hogsmeade.

It seems it was about time Lily Evans became a little more Fearless.

* * *

**As per usual, I just spent a good 45 minutes editing this story, and then went to make it official, posted the story, and realized I hadn't saved any of my edits. Oh, Lordy, kill me. That being said, I took less time re-editing it. Lemmie know if you spot any mistakes :)**

**Anyway; If you're one of my regular readers... Please don't murder me for posting this cute little fic & not updating my other stories. I know its very very very long overdue, but I've been terribly busy. :( In the spirit of the holiday season, please do not come to my house with your fire sticks and pitchforks, mob style. I promise to update "Class for the Classless" and "Late Nights at the Leaky Cauldron" asap.**

**If you're new: HI. Thank you for reading! If you have the time, feel free to read my ACTUAL fics as well. :)**

**What would I like for xmas, you ask? Well, I'd LOVE a big bag of reviews! Tell me what you think! **

**-Jen Riddle  
12/24/10 **


End file.
